Outback Thunda
Outback Thunda is a monster truck out of Australia driven by Clive Featherby since 2003. He is also the founder of KC's Fireworks Displays Aust. as well as Monster Truck Promotions Australia. It has also run under the name Electrical Products. History In 2003, Outback Thunda is rebranded from Broncos Magic, on the old Lunatic USA chassis. In 2008, the recently purchased Devil's Dodge chassis is used as a second truck. Both versions compete at the South Pacific World Finals 1. In 2009, the first truck is rebuilt and updated such as the implementation of nitrogen shocks. Both trucks compete at the South Pacific World Finals 2. In 2010, a third chassis is bought and imported, and competes at the South Pacific World Finals 3, being the first Samson chassis. The truck travels overseas and competes in the Winter Nationals and 4-Wheel Jamboree in 2012, and is then sent to Bigfoot 4x4x4 to be rebuilt. The first truck is retired. In 2013, the truck receives a new design chassis being the Samson (Aussie) truck. Outback Thunda 2 is converted into Crusty Demons. In 2015, Crusty Demons becomes Lil' Miss Thunda. In 2016, the third Outback Thunda is shipped to China along with China Dragon. The trucks end up being stolen. Lil' Miss Thunda becomes Chevy Roo. In 2017, the truck once again receives a new design as well as a new chassis, being the old Obsession. In 2019, the truck is scheduled to receive yet another new chassis, being P.E.I. The 2017 chassis is given to Troy Garcia and becomes Mr. Monaro. Versions Like Bigfoot, Grave Digger and Stinger Unleashed, each chassis was numbered. The following list shows the history of the trucks' chassis. * #1 - The old Lunatic USA chassis which in turn became Broncos Magic. * #1.5 - The unofficial name it was given after #1's rebuild in 2009. Retired in 2010. * #2 - Originally Devil's Dodge and converted in 2009. The truck was used for Fuchs Oil at the South Pacific World Finals 3, then was converted into the Crusty Demons and Flash trucks. Currently running as The Pirate (Aussie). * #3 - PEI chassis which debuted in 2010. Formerly the original Samson chassis. Traveled and competed in the U.S in 2012. * #4 - The old Samson (Aussie) chassis which debuted in 2013. Now lost in China after becoming a second Thunda. * #5 - Debuted in 2017 which was formerly the old Obsession chassis. Given to Troy Garcia and became Mr. Monaro. * #6 - PEI chassis which will debuted in 2019. Trivia * Outback Thunda is so far the only Australian truck to have competed in North America * According to Clive, the truck is 21 years old as he counts Bronco Magic to be the same truck. This, however, can be debated. Gallery File:1642710128 c3a177054f.jpg|#1 File:Outhnd1204a4.jpg File:Scan0085 filtered.jpg File:Outback-thunda-420x300.jpg File:4569541924 0f0c0d60c4 b.jpg|#2 File:Thunda2.jpg|#3 File:Outbck212a.jpg File:Bloompit212a.jpg File:EDE 11-01-2013 SPORT 03 GRA100113speedway1 fct956x721 ct620x465.jpg File:Stock-photo-102856695.jpg 735836_355483264549837_1884058565_o.jpg File:42981122 1820097381440342 8289468489677144064 n.jpg|(Left) The second Thunda (#4) which was lost in China File:Monstertruck2-forweb.jpg File:MDM 13-10-2014 SPORT 05 MKY121014trucks5 fct1024x768x96.0 ct620x465.jpg|Zinc sponsored Outback Thunda File:DOatETVUQAEx8Zf.jpg large.jpg|circa 2018 File:Ff717272d0940bac373e8fd105dcc7dc.jpg|#5 File:13319732 1186293351400937 4645565597966299855 n.jpg|Giant inflatable File:Newaussie1.jpg|Outback Thunda mini truck Category:Trucks Category:Australian Trucks Category:Monster Truck Promotions Australia Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2003 Category:KC's Fireworks Category:Custom Body Trucks